Galactic Terrorists
The Galactic Terrorists also known as the Terrorist Coalition, Terrorists, Separatists and the Confederacy of the Intergalactic Space Armada were a group of shinobi that existed outside the usual system of hidden villages. Over the course of several decades, Terrorist Coalition took different forms and was led by different individuals. Though each iteration is viewed as either subversives or criminals, all seek to make the world a better place through their own means. Each Terrorist tends to have multiple lairs across the world, inaccessible either due to their remoteness or the various security measures that protect them. They use the remaining Confederacy of the Independent Systems's Droid army during the Grand Civil War. History Early Days The Terrorist Coalition was founded by the Shimizu Clan, which resides in Fuuma Village, who were guardians of the world of Nabari and the Shinra Banshou and are to always act neutrally. The Terrorist Coalition have launched the full scale War causing the Nations to go into fighting and go into near extinction. The Four Noble Clans were created by the Five Sacred Masked Beasts to govern the Mythologies and Technology until the Shimizu Clan led a massive revolt against the nations and the four clans due to the jealousy and hatred against God's creations in a plot to take over the world and somehow managed to recruit ghosts from the Netherworld to aid and acquire powerful weapons and vehicles for the invasion. During this revolt, they laid waste to many locations with their army of soldiers and ghosts, striking fear into many and even putting the rebel Resistance on edge. However, despite the fact that they had ghosts serving him and the fact that they were well-armed, eventually defeated by the Konoha Republic. As punishment for their crimes, they were banished to the deserts of Minccina where they can gain revenge on all Ninja Clans and vowed that they would one day return. Grand Civil War The Terrorist Coalition have launched the full scale War causing the Nations to go into fighting and go into near extinction. Konohagakure and Iwagakure fought across Kusagakure after the latter had infiltrated it in order to lay siege to the border of Izumo. It was not until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Iwagakure was also known to have been fighting Kumogakure with various skirmishes between the two villages. Sunagakure also participated in the war. Kumogakure was also seemingly a part of this war, with at least Konohagakure clashing with shinobi from this village, specifically Minato and A. These two villages finally made peace after the Hyūga Affair. This is also the war in which Third Raikage died and where the Fourth Raikage was appointed. Kirigakure also partook in the war against Konohagakure and made Rin Nohara into the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails. Rin then chose to die by Kakashi's hands, rather than being used as a tool to destroy her own village. The shinobi were adamant in retrieving Rin's body and not allowing it to fall into enemy hands at all costs. Rin achieved this by letting herself be stabbed by Kakashi's Chidori which not only stopped the Three-Tails from being released but also resulted in Rin dying. Despite their attempts, the shinobi were however stopped by a grief-fuelled Obito Uchiha who unbeknownst to his team-mates had actually survived the landslide that had supposedly killed him with Obito mercilessly slaughtering all the shinobi in sight, Obito consumed by rage and grief after witnessing Rin's death. Some time after this, Madara Uchiha would pass away, but not before passing his plans onto Obito to fulfill until the time of his resurrection. Ao from Kirigakure also defeated a member of the Hyūga clan and took the member's Byakugan for his own right eye socket. In the anime, both Third Tsuchikage and Third Hokage had grown weary of sacrificing more lives to ongoing stalemate and finalised a peace treaty over the objection of war hawks in their respective villages. However, Ōnoki was more relunctant to accept the peace treaty, only accepting it after Minato single-handedly stopped an invasion consisting of a thousand Iwa shinobi. The War Ended with the foundation of Heaven Tail and the Yamata no Orochi appearing as an Egg and then hatched into an adult Eight Headed Dragon causing mass destruction on the modern Izumogakure but was turned into Biometals by Susanoo Uzumaki. Disbanded The Terrorist Coalition were disbanded when Raikou and his family broke out against his mother, the leader of the Shimizu clan. His uncle Iroku disagreed with her ways, and wanted to take an active role in both worlds, the world of normal people and the hidden one of ninja's that existed within it. He wanted to use their ninja abilities to actively help people; while Raikou's mother thought that they should stay in the middle, and only intervene to help keep a natural balance. Iroku confronted Raikou's mother telling her to step down as the head of the family, but killed her and Raikou's father in a rage when she declined. Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. This lead Raikou's killing of the majority of the Shimizu family as well; anyone who was not already dead from another family member's hands. The only other surviving member of the Shimizu family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei , who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. He took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Raikou then tells Raimei that he is going to go join the Grey Wolves. Believing that he killed their entire family in cold blood, a hatred for Raikou quickly grows in Raimei, making it easier for him to leave. Gallery Terrorist Coalition (2016) Sprites.png CIS Fleet (2017) Sprites.png Terrorist Coalition (2017) Sprites.png Super Tank (2019).png Category:Organizations Category:Nations Category:Governments Category:Fanon